Part of You
by Shmily
Summary: “I’ll always be a part of you,” she kissed he barrier and turned. A cry tore from Harry chest as he watched her speed bravely toward the orb, she entered, the light consumed her and shone through her, then just as suddenly as she was there…she was gone…or


**Part of You**

**Disclaimer: characters aren't mine...blah blah blah...you know the drill...oh and Weasley is our king.**

**Summary: _"I'll always be a part of you," she kissed he barrier and turned. A cry tore from Harry chest as he watched her speed bravely toward the orb, she entered, the light consumed her and shone through her, then just as suddenly as she was there…she was gone…or was she?  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was his fault that they were in this mess, of course he knew that straight off the bat. He was always the one that lead them into danger and through the dust and the blinding light of hexes being cast he could see her. Her hair was plastered around her face as sweat mingled with blood trickled down, but she was still thick in the fight and it gave him strength to know that she was so strong. Of course he could never doubt her strength; it wasn't wise in the least…especially if you didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey hexes.

He watched in silent awe as pain coursed through his body, he'd never imagined that the Cruciatus Curse could suddenly make everything clear in one's mind. It was like watching a Muggle movie in slow motion like his oversized cousin used to do all the time. Time for Harry seemed to stop, but everything around him kept in motion…yet it was slower motion than normal. Hermione's movements as she moved to help Ron in his fight against Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville, as he fought to save Luna from the crushing arms of Gregory Goyle. Then there she was, still putting up the good fight, Ginny Weasley. When Harry looked at her all the pain seemed to slip from his body and soon all the sounds and smells came rushing to him, like a siren in the middle of the night.

"You love her don't you boy?" Voldemort spat at him. Harry refrained from looking at his face; it was almost too unnatural to bear. Harry didn't bother to answer either, if Voldemort knew that he loved Ginny, then he would just be sending her to her grave before it was her time; no he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't allow Voldemort to kill her. Harry heard the strangest most hideous sound he'd probably remember in his nightmares for the rest of his life, if he had a rest of his life to live that is; Voldemort was laughing—no not laughing, he was cackling with joy.

"Stupid boy, you're just like your father; though I must commend…slightly better taste; at least this one's a pureblood. Not like the Mudblood your father fell so easily for, pity, the Potter line was one of the purest for centuries. Not that any of that will matter once I'm through with her, but you won't be around for that," another unearthly cackle then, "no…I don't suspect I'll be keeping you around for much longer."

Harry looked at Ginny frantically; he didn't know what he'd do if she had to suffer because of him, why had he been so stupid? Why had he chosen to love her? He knew this was going to happen.

"What are you going to do to her?" He managed, noticing how he barely had the strength to talk. Harry watched in disgust as an eerie look took over the Dark Lord's features, it took Harry a while to realize that Voldemort was smiling.

"Don't worry Potter; I'll make sure she's put to good use. I heard young Master Malfoy talking with some of his associates earlier about the various things he has planned for Miss Weasley," Voldemort let the words out slowly enjoying the way each one pained the boy more and more as he indicated to the tall young man who was currently wrestling the young red head to the ground; Ginny gave a feral growl and pushed Malfoy off of her and kicked him in the nether regions soundly. "Not much for foreplay is she Potter? What _have_ you been teaching her," Voldemort made tsking noises looking at the boy.

Harry could feel that anger coursing through him, it filled his veins and was coursing through his body causing his heartbeat to accelerate, and he could hear the erratic thrumming of it in his own ears. In truth he and Ginny hadn't done anything, they both weren't ready for that type of expression in their relationship, they had known that many other couples were exploring each other's bodies, couples who hadn't been going out as long as they had, but they were content to spend time together without going farther than their conscience wanted to take them. They had a lot to think about without accidentally adding a child into the mix of the war, even with wizarding contraception charms there wasn't any guarantee that Ginny wouldn't get pregnant, especially with the Weasley genes; but the more Harry thought about it, the more he found the thought of having a family with Ginny appealing, he couldn't imagine starting a family with anyone else, that's why they had to pull through this, both of them.

"You won't win," Harry gritted out, trying to stand on his aching limbs. Voldemort fixed him with a deranged smile again and Harry had to brace himself to stay standing, the throbbing pain in his scar was threatening to split his scull open.

"Won't I?" The response was cryptic and Harry wasn't sure what to make out of it. Voldemort only lifted his serpent-like face toward the gray sky as lighting flashed above causing Harry to shiver more.

_They had come without warning, well of course they had; no one could have suspected that the Death Eaters could get past the wards of the school. Even when Dumbledore gave his life to ensure that the wards were secure, yet somehow, the Death Eaters found a way through them and once they were past the barriers the future Death Eaters took their cue and started cursing everything in sight. Many of the teachers were taken down, and a few of the first years were gone before they could be secured in the dungeons with Snape and various other members of Dumbledore's Army. Who knew the dungeons held so many secret passages, it was as though Hogwarts had responded to the attack on the school and opened new passages for hiding the rest of the students. Sixth years and higher were called to help the fight, as well as the older members of the DA. _

_The biggest shock had come from one of the DA's own, when Parvati Patil had turned to her best friend in the Great Hall and shown in an act of brutality where her true loyalty was placed. Harry remembered the shocked look on Lavender's face before it was swiped of emotion and life. Pandemonium had struck and curses were soon flying along the great hall in every direction, McGonagall had made her instructions swiftly to Harry, Hermione, and Ron who headed the DA so they could tell the others what to do. It wasn't long before the young Death Eaters had been driven out on the grounds by the DA where the older Death Eaters were already in a full blown fight with the faculty. Hermione had soon rushed out with the house elves to help in the battle, but even then they seemed to be outnumbered by the dark forces surrounding them._

And now Harry stood there staring in horror at the sky; the lightning seemed to be forming an orb of energy in the center Keeper's hoop. The battle raged below it on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; but Harry Potter was staring transfixed at the sky.

"You have two choices Harry Potter, you can possibly buy your friends more time by flying into the orb and sacrificing yourself, or, you can try and kill me since that orb is connected to my life source, but I assure you that you won't be able to kill me in enough time and that orb will erupt and consume everything from castle to campus." Voldemort smirked obviously proud of his ingenious plan. He knew Harry Potter would play the hero and move for the orb in which case, the boy would be out of his hair and he could control the world without the threat of Potter breathing down his neck every minute. Voldemort knew that there was no way that Potter would let everyone die especially not by his hands.

"You're lying," Harry spat, but the fear was apparent in his eyes.

"No," Voldemort shook his head, "but wouldn't your measly life be a lot easier if I were? What's it going to be _boy_?" Voldemort's eyes were glittering menacingly.

"_Accio Firebolt._"

"Harry, no." Ginny was running toward him, Harry looked behind her and saw Draco Malfoy bound soundly to the Quidditch pitch. Harry didn't want to have to explain, he had to do this; couldn't she understand that?

"I have to do this Ginny!"

"Yes, little Ginevra he has to do this," Voldemort mocked. Ginny amazingly ignored the Dark Lord and shoved Harry to the ground.

"Don't be stupid Harry, without you we won't last another half hour," Ginny screamed at him, she was frantic and the fear was there in her eyes. Harry cursed himself inwardly, what was taking his Firebolt so long?

"Ginny, if I don't do this everyone will die anyway." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her harshly, "Do you understand? At least this way I'm giving you more time, I'm _buying_ you more time. Please," the last part came out almost as a sob. Ginny stared at him blankly, almost as if she didn't hear a word he'd just said. Then—

"_Accio Cleansweep._" Ginny pointed her wand towards the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"Ginny?" Harry said warningly. What did she think she was doing? But soon, the Cleansweep was in her hand and she was mounting the broom.

"Ginny no." Harry said forcefully tears in his voice when he realized what she was trying to do.

"Let go Harry," she said her voice calm. It scared Harry, there wasn't anything in her eyes besides pure determination.

"NO. You can't do this! This is my destiny," Harry shouted. Ginny tried in vain to move her broom out of his grasp.

"Get over yourself Potter," she said angrily.

"I won't let you do this," he was getting frantic. Where was his Firebolt? He couldn't let her do this. What would he do without her? He couldn't live. He wouldn't be able to function without her. As if she read his mind she touched a hand to his cheek.

"I have to do this, please understand, I have to do this…it's the only way." Her voice was almost inaudible.

"You have very little time Potter, kick your girlfriend off the broom and save your friends," Voldemort cried, the excitement was evident in his eyes. Harry started pulling on Ginny's broom frantically since it seemed to be taking his Firebolt ages to get there.

"_Stay out of this Tom._" Ginny growled. Voldemort hissed at the indignation of his former name.

"Get off Ginny."

"No Harry, let me go. Let me do this. Stop playing hero and let someone else do something for once."

"Get off." Harry yanked on the Cleansweep again and Ginny sighed.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." The next thing he knew, Ginny's fist had connected with the side of his face and he was sprawled on the ground his head reeling. He could feel someone tugging on him and found that Voldemort had thrust his Firebolt in his hands.

"Don't be _stupid_ Potter and make sure it's done right," Voldemort hissed. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He mounted his broom and rushed after Ginny; he was traveling at breakneck speed and felt grateful that she was only on a Cleansweep. He had caught up to her soon and grabbed the tail of her broom. Ginny let out a surprised yelp and whirled around, he fist connected with the side of Harry's face once again, but he was prepared this time and only flew back a few inches, but it was enough for Ginny to cast a charm.

"_Protezione._" Harry flew forward but collided with an invisible wall, he rushed at her again, but the wall was still there.

"Ginny! Don't! Don't do this!" Harry cried the tears were flowing freely from his eyes. He was frustrated and exhausted and she was being stubborn. This was his destiny not hers, couldn't she see that? She granted him a watery smile.

"I love you Harry," she whispered. Harry felt like his heart was going to explode. This wasn't happening, this was a bad dream, he would wake up soon in the seventh year dorms and everything would be okay, Ginny would be okay. Harry's mental tirade was broken into by a flurry of faint sound beneath him. Both he and Ginny looked down to see Ron running on the ground and his voice carried faintly to them, but the urgency was apparent.

"GINNY! NO! HARRY DON'T LET HER DO THIS. HARRY, STOP HER!" Harry fought against the barrier with new conviction. He flew at the barrier repeatedly colliding with sickening crunches each time. Ginny sobbed each time Harry collided with the barrier. Couldn't he see this was the only way?

"Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny," Harry cried banging his fists banging against the barrier. The orb was huge and had started to hum, Ginny looked back at it with fierce determination.

"No Ginny, don't go. I can't live without you!" Harry cried. Ginny turned around reluctantly and the tears shown brightly in the brown eyes he knew so well. Would this really be the last time he'd look into those eyes…see the little flecks of blue hidden in them? Ginny kissed her palm and closed her eyes placing her hand against the barrier that separated her and the only man she'd ever loved. Harry's hand flew to meet the barrier where her hand was and he could almost swear that he could feel the heat of her palm through the barrier. Ginny opened her big eyes and stared at him again, Harry kept muttering his plea, "don't…don't…don't." She heaved a sigh and smiled at him.

"I'll always be a part of you," she kissed he barrier and turned. A cry tore from Harry chest as he watched her speed bravely toward the orb, she entered; the light consumed her and shone through her, then just as suddenly as she was there….

she was gone…

XxX

The fog settled on the field, bodies were scattered everywhere, some dead, some merely unconscious. The Aurors made their way through the field looking for the survivors, staying alert in case any Death Eaters happened to remain. They of course had been informed of the attack, they had figured that the barriers to the school had collapsed, which would leave reason for them to get there in time to help. Unfortunately the barriers weren't down…apparently Voldemort and his Death Eaters had just found a way around them. This had meant that the Aurors had to apparate to Hogsmede, but then, that vast amount of apparition to one are was impossible, in the case of such an attack as had happened at Hogwarts, needless to say the Death Eaters had found a way round that as well. By the time the Aurors had arrived it was too late. The field was quite and the castle was dark.

"I think I see something," Tonks yelled. Moody rushed to her side, she stood before three bodies huddled together. Moody knelt down recognizing the unruly black hair.

"Potter? Potter lad, answer me." Moody looked up gruffly, looking out at all he could see with the fog obstructing his vision. He couldn't help but be angry with himself, with the fact that he didn't predict this? Wasn't he always preaching constant vigilance? He felt some guilt ease as he saw Harry start to stir.

"So you pulled through. I expected as much Potter." He helped a shaky Harry to his feet. He watched the boy carefully, watched as the boy—no—man evaluated the sight around him. So much death and destruction and he had lived, but how many others? It seemed as though the Weasley boy and Granger were stirring as well. Moody slightly wished that he could give them a moment to gain their bearings, but there was no time for that, he needed to know some crucial things and quickly.

"Potter, where are the others?" Harry gazed at him…no not at him, through him. He opened his mouth then closed it and frowned.

"Fifth years and younger are in the dungeons…hiding; Snape is with them…keeping them safe."

The Weasley boy had stood to his full height and towered over Moody completely, but the boy soon bent to the ground and retched. Moody knew the feeling…a battle would do that to a person. Granger sobbed into her hands, but Harry still stood and looked around frantically.

"Potter?"

"Where is she?" Harry asked dazedly.

"Who?" Moody asked completely bewildered who Potter was talking about.

"Ginny…" Harry dropped off slightly and swallowed. Granger sobbed harder and the Weasley boy dropped to his knees and retched some more. Moody looked around, where was the girl.

"No—did she," he cleared his throat trying to overcome this foreboding feeling that took residence in his stomach. The Weasley's had already lost one son…in the end it was his faith in the Ministry that had killed him, he didn't know what the family would do if they had lost the only girl and youngest Weasley. "Potter? I know this is hard, but…did you defeat Voldemort?" Harry stared bewildered at Moody as though he wasn't really listening, and by the next statement Moody realized that he wasn't.

"I begged her not to go." Harry said, his face crumpled with emotion and he was crying. Moody wished that he could give him some time, but there wasn't any to be had.

"Potter, focus. Voldemort. What happened?" Moody shook Harry's shoulders.

"He's dead," Harry said, a slight bitter smile, a smile of triumph crossed his face, "she killed the bastard."

"She?" Harry nodded in response and his face crumpled again and gave way to a new flow of agony, it was palpable in the air.

"She gave me the strength I needed to finish it. And—n-now—sh-she's…..gone." He broke down fully then and joined his friends on the ground. Moody's fear was realized; what was he going to tell Arthur and Molly? They had wanted so much to come, to help, but he'd told them no. He'd had different reasoning to tell them of course, but the real reason was in case this had happened in case one of their children was lost in the battle. Moody moved away from the trio, there was nothing he could do to comfort them, he might as well go find the rest of the students; the other Aurors were retrieving more and more people from the battle grounds. Moody gazed at the castle and knew in the pit of his stomach….

"Things will never be the same…" he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Okie day...there was the first chapter for you. I promise you it gets better...I was just bitten by this rabbid bunny and I was going to kill it but then I though..hey...if it gave you rabis you might as well use it right? So...here was chapter 1. A little shaky I know, but I'm hoping you liked it just the same. Let me know what you thought. I'd love to get your input.**


End file.
